kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
ICarly
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #9966CC; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Executive producer(s) Dan Schneider - }} } | ! Location(s) Seattle, California - - }} } | ! Camera setup Videotape; [Multi-camera - }} } | ! Running time 23 minutes (most episodes, without commercials) 46 minutes (5 episodes, without commercials) 73 minutes (three episodes, without commercials) - }}- } | ! Production company Schneider's Bakery - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #9966CC; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel Nickelodeon - }} } | ! Picture format 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) - }} } | ! Audio format Stereo - }} } | ! Original run September 8, 2007 – present - }}- } | ! Status Returning series |} iCarly is an American sitcom that focuses on a girl named Carly Shay who creates her own web show called iCarly with her best friends Sam and Freddie. The series was created by Dan Schneider, who also serves as executive producer. It stars Miranda Cosgrove as Carly, Jennette McCurdy as Sam, Nathan Kress as Freddie, Jerry Trainor as Spencer, and Noah Munck as Gibby. The show is taped at Nickelodeon On Sunset in Hollywood, California. The show premiered on Nickelodeon on September 8, 2007. It was originally rated TV-Y7, and later, TV-G. Production of Season 4 began in May 2010 and is currently airing after Miranda Cosgrove inked a seven-figure deal. iCarly is shown in a number of other countries including Canada (YTV and Nickelodeon Canada, October 8, 2007) and the United Kingdom (Nickelodeon UK, Easter 2008). iCarly has also garnered a large adult fan base and has appeared on multiple "Best TV Series" lists during 2009 and 2010. In 2011, a rumor circulated stating that the show was competing for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series at the 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards, but the ceremony's official ballots disproved this.http://www.emmys.tv/sites/emmys.tv/files/program2011_0.pdf Plot When Carly and her sassy best bud Sam act funny at a school talent show audition, tech-savvy Freddie tapes it and posts it online without telling them. Upon seeing the girls' strong chemistry and banter, the online audience clamors for more and the iCarly webcast is born. While grappling with typical issues of adolescence, Carly, Sam, and Freddie find they've also become online celebrities as their show, which features talent contests, recipes, problem-solving, and random dancing, garners international accolades. Carly lives in Seattle, Washington with her twenty-six year old brother/guardian Spencer and produces the show in a makeshift third-floor studio loft in his apartment. Although no mention is made about the location of their mother, Carly and Spencer's father is a U.S. Air Force officer ("Col. Steven Shay"), temporarily stationed on a submarine, who is often mentioned but has never actually been seen on the show. Outside shots of Carly's Seattle apartment building, Bushwell Plaza, are actually digitally altered images of the Eastern Columbia Building in Los Angeles. Characters Main characters ), Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor), Carly Shay (Miranda Cosgrove), Freddie Benson (Nathan Kress) and Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy)]] * Carlotta "Carly" Shay (Miranda Cosgrove) is the protagonist of the show. She is the host of her own popular web show, iCarly, which she produces with her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. * Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) is the deuteragonist of the show. She is one of Carly's best friend and co-host of iCarly. She is very aggressive and lazy, and always gets into trouble at school, but she is just as fun and creative as Carly and is very loyal to her. In the season 4 special, iOMG, it was revealed that she likes Freddie as she kisses him with passion. It was also revealed in an earlier episode, "iGet Pranky", that Sam also has a slight crush on Spencer. * Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Nathan Kress) is the tritagonist of the show. He is also one of Carly's good friend and neighbor. He is the technical producer of iCarly and is characterized as a "cool geek". He has had a crush on Carly ever since they met. * Spencer Shay (Jerry Trainor) is Carly's eccentric older brother and legal guardian. He builds crazy sculptures (actually models), and usually acts younger than his age. * Gibby Gibson (Noah Munck) is an odd friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie, who constantly likes to take his shirt off for no reason. (Recurring seasons 1-3; starring season 4-present) Recurring characters * Marissa Benson (Mary Scheer) is Freddie's overbearing and overprotective mother. * Lewbert (Jeremy Rowley) is the doorman for the building in which Carly, Spencer, and Freddie live, characterized by his annoying, protective behavior and a large wart on his face. He is often being pranked by the kids on iCarly. * Nevel Papperman (Reed Alexander) is a critic who runs the nevelocity.com website, a site that reviews other websites. He is Carly's nemesis and has repeatedly tried to sabotage iCarly in exchange for a kiss from Carly. * Terrance jetter bo T-Bo (BooG!e) is the manager at the Groovy Smoothie. He often annoys customers into buying random foods (i.e. bell peppers, bagels, tacos), which are always impaled on a stick. * Guppy Gibson (Ethan Munck) is Gibby's younger brother and often tags along with Gibby. * Chuck Chambers (Ryan Ochoa) is a child in the Shays' apartment building who constantly torments Spencer. * Ted Franklin (Tim Russ) is the principal at Ridgeway, the school where Carly, Sam, and Freddie attend. He is very fair and is a big fan of iCarly. * Francine Briggs (Mindy Sterling) is a very strict English teacher at the junior high school who shows an obvious dislike for children. * Mr. Howard (David St. James) is a strict and unenthusiastic teacher who hates almost everything including his wife. Episodes Multi-part episodes iParty with Victorious Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly and Victorious has confirmed via his Facebook and Twitter that a crossover special between the two shows is now completed, as of August 29, 2010. Later that night the script was sent out and the following day it went into production. Production lasted about three weeks. The episode aired on June 11, 2011. The episode is a 3-part movie. Season 4 onward In late January 2011, while doing press for her North American Dancing Crazy concert tour, Miranda Cosgrove began telling news sources that she was looking forward to returning to Hollywood to begin filming a 5th season of iCarly. On January 27, 2011 Cosgrove told Cleveland Live News "We're getting ready to start the next season, right after the tour. I would be willing to do the show as long as people like it and as long as it works." On January 28, 2011, Reuters news agency also reported that Cosgrove was preparing to begin filming a 5th season of iCarly, and on February 3, 2011 Cosgrove told The Middletown Press, when speaking of the show and her co-stars Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress, “I’ve known them since I was little. I can’t wait to get back. I’m really comfortable doing (iCarly). It’s like my home away from home.” Cosgrove concluded her Dancing Crazy concert tour on February 24, 2011, and Jennette McCurdy finished her Generation Love mall tour on April 14, 2011. The entire cast did not even get together until the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards. Miranda Cosgrove recently confirmed that filming would resume shortly.Gonna start filming... - MirandaBuzz twitter At the 2011 Kids' Choice Awards, Jerry Trainor stated that filming would resume in May.iCarly Spoilers INTERVIEW Dan Schneider announced in a Twitter post that they would be wrapping up on Season 4 with 13 more episodes,To those asking... - DanWarp twitter completing the original 26-episode order that was first announced in October 2010.Andreeva, Nellie and Matthew Belloni. The Hollywood Reporter, October 14, 2010, "Miranda Cosgrove signs on for more 'iCarly'". On April 14, 2011, Nickelodeon officially announced the 5th season renewal of iCarly with production beginning in 2012 with the episodes airing later that year.iCarly Renewed For Another Season - TVGuide.com Broadcast history * Nickelodeon (September 8, 2007–present) * TeenNick (October 18, 2009 – present) Internationalization Some minor alterations have been made for transmission in markets where the series is dubbed. In the German version (but not on all transmitted episodes) the intro music lyrics are in German. Episode titles mostly are unchanged when the series is dubbed. DVD releases Other media Music Columbia Records and Nickelodeon Records has released a soundtrack for the show entitled iCarly. It includes the theme song and four original songs by Miranda Cosgrove. Several tracks by guest artists and cast dialogue are also included. Website In reality, the iCarly.com website contains many promotional videos by the cast (as their respective characters), as well as content created and sent in by viewers. Other features on the site include characters' blogs, pictures from the set, songs, games, and comments from viewers. Many fictional websites from this show redirect to this page. For example, Zaplook, SplashFace, ToonJuice, CraigsMix, Nevelocity,GirlyCow.com, Chickipedia.com, WebFlicks.com, RadioDingo.com, PillowMyHead.com, AggressiveParenting.com, SamPuckett.com, TheValerieShow.com, Beavecoon.org, NeverWatchiCarly.com, iSnarly.com, SprayYourChildren.com, and any other website mentioned on the show redirect to this page. Video games An animated PC hidden object game, iCarly: iDream in Toons, was released by Nickelodeon on their Nick Arcade. Jerry Trainor is the only actor from the cast who lends his voice to the game, the rest of the characters' speech being dubbed with typing sounds on a keyboard. On May 13, 2009, Nickelodeon announced they had reached an agreement with Activision to produce an iCarly video game for the Nintendo DS and Wii. The game was released October 28, 2009. The cast lend their voices in the videogame. A sequel, iCarly 2: iJoin the Click, was released on November 16, 2010 for the same platforms. On January 11, 2010, the official iCarly Facebook page announced the release of an application called "Sam's Remote" exclusively for iPhone and iPod Touch. This app consists of Sam's remote, which she uses on live casts of iCarly in the show, where one pushes different buttons and they make silly sound effects. Available through the iTunes App Store for $1.99 download. Books iCarly Reader series iCarly Novel series Reception iCarly received mixed reviews from critics. Carey Bryson of About.com, gave the show 2 1/2 stars, concluding "The show's comedic elements don't all rest on the irreverent, though, there are some clever storylines and even a few touching moments. Overall, the show has some great comedy, interesting stories, and fun actors; however, parents may have some concern over the idea that the kids rule everything without much need or regard for authority figures, and much of the comedy centers around rude remarks and put-downs. Some episodes of the show also contain significant content around dating and relationships, with Carly kissing a boy in at least one of them. It is also important to note that the characters in the show encourage kids to log on to the website and submit videos, ideas, or pretty much anything else they want. Some of those submissions could even end up on the TV show. Kids will have a lot of fun taking such an active part in the show, but a good discussion about internet safety and your family's online-related rules is warranted, especially if kids are going to send in videos of themselves.".Bryson, Carey. iCarly - TV Show Review, About.com The show was awarded 3 stars and rated "On" for ages 8 and up by Common Sense Media reviewer Emily Ashby. Emily praised that "The show isn't designed to be educational, per se, but young viewers will learn a bit about interacting with media.", though warned parents about the slapstick violence and "Hand-holding, flirting, hugging, references to boobs, and other aspects of teen relationships are mild in nature.", stating "iCarly gives tweens the opportunity to step outside reality and live vicariously through the colorful characters’ lives. Few rules exist for Carly and her friends, due mostly to the absence of a credible authority figure, and they’ve achieved stardom by taking their personal views to the uncensored airwaves. In other words, theirs isn’t a lifestyle easily emulated by viewers, but the fact that the show makes it so appealing is good reason for parents to do a reality check, reminding kids of the dangers of cyberbullying in particular. That’s not to say the show is all bad, though. Much of it is laugh-out-loud funny, it boasts a colorful cast of characters (thanks to a very talented cast) and it reflects the technological nature of modern social interactions. Tweens will relate to the characters and their realistic issues with friends, family, and school, and parents will be relieved to know that there's little content that's worrisome for their kids.".Alshey, Emily Common Sense Media Review Awards References External links * Official website * Nickelodeon page * YTV (Canada) website * * * [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki iCarly Wiki] ar:آي كارلي az:ICarly bg:I-Карли ca:ICarly cs:ICarly co:ICarly da:ICarly de:ICarly et:ICarly el:ICarly es:ICarly fa:آی کارلی fr:ICarly ko:아이칼리 it:ICarly he:ICarly hu:ICarly ms:ICarly nl:ICarly ja:ICarly no:ICarly nn:ICarly pl:ICarly pt:ICarly ru:ICarly simple:ICarly sl:ICARLY (TV-serija) fi:ICarly sv:Icarly tl:ICarly tr:İCarly Category:ICarly Category:2000s American television series Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2000s Nickelodeon shows Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television shows set in Seattle, Washington